


Right in front of you

by grimyoufuck



Series: Simon Snow is thick as shit [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Simon Snow wears Glasses, Simon snow is thick as shit, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimyoufuck/pseuds/grimyoufuck
Summary: Simon changes his look. Baz hates it.





	Right in front of you

“Snow,” Baz said whilst he glared at the other boy.

Simon didn’t look up from his book.

“Snow, what the fuck is that on your face?”

Simon shrugged and kept reading. Well, he kept pretending to read. Honestly, he hadn’t been able to focus on the words since Baz walked into the room, and proceeded to glide around like some royal prince. Fucking prat. He must be plotting something.

“Snow, don’t ignore me.” Baz ordered as he nudged Simon’s knee with his foot.

“I’m not?”

“Then look at me.”

Simon closed his book, and tossed it aside. It landed on the floor somewhere amongst the clothes he still hadn’t packed away. (Or pushed under the bed so Penny wouldn’t see them when she inevitably visited). He rubbed his nose and looked up at Baz. For a moment, he was distracted from trying to work out Baz’s plot. The other boy looked perfect. How did he always manage to look perfect? His hair was artfully tousled, a few strands hung loosely from his messy bun and framed his face, highlighting his cheekbones and jawline.

Simon wanted to punch him.

“Alright, I’m looking. You look shit.”

“You’re wearing glasses.” Baz replied, ignoring the insult.

Simon shrugs again.

“You’ve never worn them before.” Baz frowned, his brows creased and created small lines. Simon wanted to flick them.

“I didn’t need them before.”

“Why do you need them now?”

“Because I can’t see.” Simon shrugged again.

Baz scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re not the first to say that.” Simon pushed his glasses up onto the top of his head, his sandy curls pushed back off his face as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to sleep now, unless you want to state the obvious again?”

Baz rolled his eyes. He did it nearly as much as Penny these days. Simon untangled his glasses from his hair and placed them on the nightstand.

“I only point out the obvious because you’re too thick to see it yourself.” Baz replied, smirking a little, thinking he’d won. Simon yawned.

“Well, they did say I was short sighted. I can’t see things that are right in front of me.” With that, Simon rolled over and tugged the covers up over his head, and fell asleep.

Baz stared at the lump in Simon’s bed. He couldn’t see him properly, but he could imagine the other boy’s face; his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, his face relaxed, not worrying about the Humdrum, magic, Agatha, or whatever else caused the frown lines around his pretty mouth. Baz thought about kissing those lines. He thought about pressing soft kisses along the other boy’s cheeks. He thought about kissing each mole. He thought about brushing Simon’s curls. He thought about pressing up against him as they both slept, finally feeling warm for the first time in years.

“They were right,” Baz whispered, “You can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

And that’s why you’ll never know how much I love you.


End file.
